RWBIY
by Souldrive
Summary: I was reborn into this universe because of some cosmic fluke. And since I've got here I've been attacked by Grimm, met a demon sealed in my head, fought off kidnappers, and met some great friends. I wonder what will happen next? A SI.
1. Chapter 1

I would be lying if I said that being reborn was the most terrifying experience I ever had but it was pretty damn close.

Man where do I start?

Imagine going to sleep and waking up to blinding white lights, being held by what feels like a giant's hand, and not being able to move, to speak, to do anything.

I believe I can be forgiven for crying like the baby I was.

Someone handed me over to person, and they wrapped me up and held me close even as I screamed.

It just felt so, right, you know? Being held by my mother. Even though I was confused and scared and all I could see were indefinite shapes with no depth I stopped crying. She whispered sweet nothing into my ear, comforting me, telling me everything would be all right, that she would protect me. And then she spoke into my ear my new name, that seemed to cut straight into my soul, even though it was in a different language.

"Ian Azure."

I was so confused but I understood that perfectly.

I, had died.

My old body, and my old life.

Was gone.

I had been give a second turn, another life.

This woman, she was my new mother.

She would love me, and care for me, and raise me as her own even though I was not, well, I guess I am her child. But she didn't give birth to a new life. She gave birth to a old one.

I caught on very quickly that this was not the Earth.

I think I was about, what, 7 month old? I have no idea, all I knew was that I was old enough to crawl, and my senses had since sharpened. Anyway my mother, a single mom, was at work. She had hired a nice young girl to watch over me while they were gone. She was a teenager, and was in fact older than I was when I died.

Uh I have to stop thinking about that it gets me all depressed. Hopefully my family would recover from my death. It bothered me sometimes but I accepted that it had been my time and there was nothing I could do about it. Sometimes I felt a tug at my heart when I thought about how I would never see them again.

The pain would lessen in time.

So back to my realization I had been crawling towards my babysitter cause I was hungry. Usually I ate this mushy stuff that tasted faintly like vegetables, much like the baby food I remembered from Earth. Well at this point I did think that I had been reborn in my own world, and the food only reinforced my belief.

I tugged at her pants and she looked away from her book. (Indeed it was a book and not a magazine) She gave me a warm smile and reached down to pick me up and carried me to the kitchen. She was wearing a red bandanna and I am embarrassed to say that I could not resist the temptation to grab it and put on my own head.

She stiffened as I tugged the fabric off her head.

I was attempting to put the bandanna on my own head when I noticed.

Black doggy ear flopped out and rested on her hair.

You know I am glad that my mom never found out that she wasn't the one who was with me when I said my first words, which I had heard enough from my new parent and babysitter that I knew exactly what I was saying

"Ooooh, cute."

Age 2

My world changed forever the day before Veronica's birthday.

My babysitter, whose name I learned was Veronica, had taken to taking off her bandanna when she came over, once my Mom had left.

She always seemed so much happier after that day.

I now had a good grasp over the language, and spoke much better than my peers. Mom, and Veronica of course, were impressed, and soon taught me to read and write.

I had found out that today was Veronica's birthday, and was drawing a picture of her and I, which I had labeled "Ian Azure" and "Sister". Sure it might have been childish but I had never had an older sibling, and Veronica was the closest thing I ever had to that. I loved her like a sister, and wasn't that all that mattered?

It turned out that no it wasn't, at least to my mother when I asked her if Veronica would like what I made her.

You know what was my mistake?

The fact that I drew Veronica with her real ears.

It was a long time before I ever saw Veronica again.

I was confused, and my mother "explained" that Veronica was a Faunus, and that Faunus were criminals and ruffians, animals that had no place in human society.

It was terrible.

Veronica was such a nice person. My mom was just racist. I couldn't bring myself to hate her though, because other than that my mom was a good person, and I knew she loved me. I complained but she didn't listen and told me stories about the Faunus that no doubt her parents told her.

Age 3

I noticed a odd presence in my head. It was me, but foreign, something that I never had in my past life.

It was like a itch I couldn't scratch and I reached after it one day while I was in my room at night trying to go to sleep.

It was awesome.

Darkness started coming off of me in waves, while a low and soothing _whoom_ sounded in my ears. Fascinated I examined my hand and tried to focus this power in my palm.

I was elated when a swirling ball of dark energy formed. I tried to shoot it from my hand, and, to my delight, it did, shooting out with a _woosh_ of air, and dissipating once it hit the wall, leaving a small but noticeable indentation. This was awesome.

I tried to reach out to the other side of my room from my spot on the bed and a tendril of darkness stretched out and touched the wall. I called it back and with much more force shot out the tendril from my hands. It burst through the wall with a crack, and I called it back.

I was breathing heavily now, my breath hitched with excitement. So this was my Semblance.

My mom told me about the Huntsman and Huntresses that protected us from the creatures of Grimm, using amazing weapons with the power of Dust, along with their Semblances, a power a select few have, which is unique to every person. My Semblance seemed to be the power to, not control darkness, but dark energy. This was not the first supernatural thing I had encountered in this world called Remnant.

I had fell one day outside and scraped myself on the sidewalk. I had watched as my wound visibly disappeared before my eyes. My mom had explained that this was because of my aura, a kind of outer shell that protected my body from harm by lessening blows and giving a minor healing factor. I gawked when they said that even if I got cut with a knife, or fell from a building, my Aura would protect me and I would could walk away without a scratch or a bruise. This shell could be broken with enough abuse, but the shell would slowly rebuild itself till I was good as new.

Everyone in Remnant had an Aura, but Semblances were less common.

I would tell my mother when the time was right. I decided on that before falling asleep.

A Week Later

The same day my Mom died was also the day I killed for the first time.

My mother was taking me out to eat. We walked through the streets of Vale to this breakfast place we had been to before. Mom and I would always get pancakes and she was just as excited as I was. Mom was fun and even though I could walk she carried me.

I didn't mind, it was actually pretty fun.

Being a kid had some perks you know?

Anyway she told me that that she was getting a promotion at work and that she would be managing all the Dust that came in and out of Vale, and that she would bring some home and show me a cool trick.

We were crossing the street when it happened. A driver swerved into our side of the street, heading straight towards us. We had no time to react and the car slammed into us. My mom was sent flying with me in her arms and she held me tight as she slammed into a building. I heard a terrible crunch as she slid to the ground, releasing me.

I screamed.

My moms head was cracked open and blood poured out getting hold over my hands. The man who ran her over got out of his car and stumbled toward us.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, and fell silent when he noticed the blood splattered on the wall. I whipped my head toward him, murder in my eyes.

"You fucker. You killed my mother. YOU KILLED MY MOM!" Grief and anger washed over me and shot my tendrils at the man, wrapping around him and trapping him. People gasped as I levitated to his height. I saw pure terror in his eyes. He was so scared he couldn't even speak.

I whispered to him coldly.

"You are going to die."

I laughed maniacally as I tightened my tendrils grip on his right arm and _tore_ it off of him, smashing through his Aura. Yes he was screaming now. Yes, YES.

"You like that right? You do, right?" I flashed a demented smile when he shook his head furiously.

I covered his mouth with my tendrils, his screaming was really starting to hurt my ears, and stabbed him in the knee. He was in pain and I loved it.

I stabbed him over and over and over and over.

Lazily I noted that my Semblance seemed to be passively destroying his Aura. It got weaker though, which leads me to believe that if I was attacked with Aura my power would be ripped away. I'll keep that in mind.

Stabbing him was getting boring so I released him, covered my left hand in darkness, and _ripped_ out his heart. It was even still beating! I laughed harder.

The man's eyes fell on his heart for just a second before he slumped down, dead.

My madness started to fade as I held his heart in my hand.

His heart.

Oh my god, I.

I took one look at my dead mother and the mutilated man in front of me, and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

I had calmed down and sat down in the street next to the two corpses. People were screaming and running away. I just sat, relaying what happened in my mind. Tears fell down my face as I replayed what occurred. Could I have saved my mother? No it all happened so fast that I had no time to react. Did I regret killing the man? No, even if I was in a stable state of mind I would have still killed him, if in a much cleaner way. Did he deserve it? Maybe, maybe not, he's dead now, he shouldn't have been in such rush.

Cop cars started pulling up near me and the aimed their weapons but they didn't shoot.

I clearly saw that some of them were shaking.

Why wouldn't they? A kid just killed a man in the most gruesome way possible, and even though the sun was shining down with not a cloud in the sky to block it the area around me was as dark as night time. A ambulance pulled up and I could see that they wanted to go in and help, but they were afraid of me.

I gave out a deep long sigh as I got my thoughts together.

I stood up and everyone tensed, before I called of my Semblance, and light flooding back into my little Twilight Zone. Despite everything I still thought that was a pretty cool name, and I named my first ability.

I walked to the side and watched as the hospital staff nervously picked up the bodies. T

Hey were brave I'll give them that.

The man who picked up my victim's arm and heart looked like he was about to throw up.

Suddenly a woman fell from the rooftops and landed in front of me. I fell back on my butt, surprised, and looked up to see a light blue haired woman reach her hand out to me.

I cautiously took the blue cladded woman's, (seriously it was probably her favorite color) hand.

She helped me up and I looked nervously toward her.

"Hi."

Surely, my speaking skills are something to be admired.

"Hello my name is Kate Sugar and I'm a Huntress. What happened here?"

I stopped breathing.

A Huntress. Thats right, I was a big enough threat that they would send someone like her. She could kill me if she wanted to but she honestly seemed like she wanted to help so I went along with it and timidly told her my name, what happened, and what I knew about my Semblance. She nodded and gave me a tight squeeze on the shoulders.

"I'm sorry to hear about that kiddo. Do you have any family members that will take you in?"

I thought for a moment, before nodding and tugging the hem of her skirt, urging her to follow me home.

We made our way back in silence, and I twirled my dark blue hair. I really needed to get it cut before people start getting confused.

The door was locked but I slipped a tendril under the it and unlocked it from the inside. Kate hmed at my action and walked inside with me. I went to my bedroom and took out a birthday card that I got from Veronica for my 4th birthday, along with the one I tried to make for her.

I showed them to Kate and she took them from me and looked at the papers thoughtfully.

"So this faunus Veronica Balewood is your sister?" I raised my hand and with fingers splayed, shook it, giving her the "kinda" hand gesture.

"Eh you seem to like her so I'll look her up. Anyway if you want anything from here get it. We won't be coming back soon." I thought for a moment before going to get some of my books about Hunters, the Grimm, Dust, weapons, and other things about Remnant, along with a book about faunus and great heroes of the past. They were heavy books and I shoved the all towards Kate while I went to my Mom's room. I got a picture of her and me by the ocean at night time. Kate followed.

"I would like to acquire the jewelry that my mother is, " I caught myself, "was, wearing." I held the picture close to my chest and stormed out the house. It hurt to look around at my home, the place where me and my mother shared so many memories.

It pained me and I didn't plan on coming back for a long time.

* * *

It was pretty awkward knocking on Veronica's door at the dead of night with a blue Huntress who had a giant sword strapped to her back. (I noticed it earlier) I was, pretty mellow about the entire thing actually. Weird, I wasn't quite emotionally shattered, and it seemed that I just got all of my emotions out at once. I was actually taking this all in stride. I wonder what that said about my mental health.

The door opened and a sleepy faunus emerged from the doorway. She rubbed her eyes and gave a lazy smile to Kate, completely missing me (I was short. It could be forgiven).

"Hello Ma'am what can I do for you?" she said in a sleepy tone, yawning.

Kate gave a bright smile and leaned to pick me by my armpits. I turned my head and scowled at her, who did she think she was?, before hanging my head in shame. I could do nothing about it.

It was actually quite funny watching Veronica's reaction. Initially she looked at me as if I was nothing special. Then she gave us a mildly confused look, before her eyes widened and she slapped herself lightly. She then went on full alert and looked completely taken off guard.

"Ian? What are you doing here? Who is this person?" she pointed at Kate, "Where's your-" I cut her off with my hand.

"I wish for you to become my legal guardian. This is Kate Sugar, a Huntress. My mother is dead, killed when she and I got rammed by a speeding car."

Veronica got an odd expression when I told her what happened. I could only pick up the obvious, whatever crossed her face was complex and showed something I did not understand.

She then took me from Sugar's arms and gave me a tight squeeze. I blushed, embarrassed by the situation and, more importantly what I was being held _against._

"I'm so sorry Ian _._ Of course I'll take you in." Sugar coughed and Veronica put me down. Sugar probably wanted to give Veronica the details, however gory they might be, so I walked into my new guardians abode. It was cozy, covered in light browns, with paintings hung up on some of the walls. She lived by the Forever Fall Forest, were most faunus in the area lived, and it was evident as one of her painting seemed to be entirely drawn from red tree sap. I jumped on her couch with a humph and yawned. It was a long day and I would rather go to sleep.

I heard a loud gasp before I slip into the sweet realm of unconsciousness.

 **3 weeks later**

"Soooo,"

Veronica cautiously set down her glass of orange juice and turned to me, raising a brow quizzically.

"You know, I do have a Semblance. You see I was wondering," She gave me a hard stare and I gulped.

"Can you please enroll me in Signal Academy so I can become a Hunter?" I said under my breath, but with her enhanced hearing Veronica heard me easily.

"Really? And what brought this on?" She leaned closer to me from my spot on the other side of the table. I calmed my breathing.

"Well Ms. Sugar just seemed like a real cool person. She comforted me when I was at my worst and gave me the benefit of the doubt. But it's not just that. I am gifted with a extraordinary power, a power that would be wasted if I do anything else. Nothing would make me happier than dedicating my life to protecting those who can't protect themselves. And hey, if I become a Huntsman I'll get to travel the world and experience it for myself."

' _Something that I didn't have the chance of doing in my past life.'_ I thought to myself.

Veronica got up and smiled at me warmly before coming over and roughing up my hair.

"You're a good kid you know that?"

I smiled and sneakily messed up her hair with one my tendrils.

I laughed and took off while she fumed.

"I take that back you little devil!"

She chased after me, a smile forming on the corner of her lips.

One month later

"Come on Ian go along."

Veronica encouragingly pushed me forward but I stiffened.

I was lucky enough that my mother did not put me through daycare, she homeschooled me so this would be the first time in 4 years that I went to school. I refused to budge and Veronica gave a deep long sigh. She was wearing her bandana again, which was still strange to me, since she never wore it at home.

It wasn't that I was scared per say but…

" My Semblance, it is wild and it might scare them. Yes, yes that is why I musn't go. Do you really want to be called by the headmaster saying, 'Ma'am I am sorry but I cannot have Ian in this school, he has traumatized the children at one of them is having recurring nightmares and undergoing a complete shift in personality.', Do you really want to be responsible for-"

She gave me a light slap.

"You wanted to do this mister and I'll be damned if you waste your talent and potential because you are cripplingly shy. Anyway there is only one other person in your class, not everybody can be a prodigy like you. So your bound to become friends with her."

She put her hand on my shoulder and walked me into Signal Academy, a large red brick building reminiscent of a castle. The students gave me questioning looks, no doubt questioning why I was here and in uniform. Why wouldn't they, I saw no one under the age 8, so this must be strange, rare occurrence.

We walked into a mostly empty classroom where a little girl around my age was furiously scribbling notes while a familiar face explained the role of Hunters.

"Wait a second, KATE?!"

Said person stopped talking and gave me a big bright smile while the girl stopped taking notes and looked at me with interest.

"Welcome Ian, so nice to see you again come over here." she gestured for me to get closer and slowly I went to stand by her.

"Class," the lone girl sat up with full attention. "This is Ian Azure and he will be joining us for the rest of your years at Signal. Now Ian go and sit next to Ruby Rose.' I dutifully obeyed and set in the only other desk.

Then something crazy happened.

"Hi I'm Ian/Ruby. I want to become a Huntsman/Huntress to protect people and I hope we can be friends." We said at the same time and simultaneously stuck our hands out for a handshake.

"Jinx."

"Oh no."

She punched me and giggled

"Ian"

Punch.

"Ian"

Punch

"Ian"

I caught her next attack and gave out a snicker as well.

We both smiled and started talking animatedly.

Veronica gave a soft smile that was mirrored by Kate Sugars own, and left.

' _My kid is in good hands'_

 **5 years later, Age 9**

Me and Yang were walking through the dark and eerie forest by Yang and Ruby's home, and I nervously twiddled my thumbs and looked down at Ruby, who was fast asleep in a red wagon.

Yang told me that she thought she found a lead on her birthmothers whereabouts and she recruited me to help her out. (I was sleeping over their house, fortunately their father and Uncle seemed to like me)

I did want to help so I assisted in putting Ruby in a wagon and we set off. As the years passed by I found myself becoming closer and closer to the two sisters. They were my best friends and we supported each other. This shouldn't be hard anyway, the road was long but I was pretty sure that the Grimm would had been cleared out from this island. (After all two Huntsman's lived here and they were pretty good)

There was a few bumps in the road but we made good time. I had found out a while back that I could give people a temporary power boost, in both offense and defense, by having them in my Twilight Zone, if I so desired. Surprisingly, as I investigated my Semblance more and more it seemed like I would be a great support fighter. Not only could I revitalize my allies but I could also give a boost in power to weapons a well. I still remember the day that I charged up Ember Celica and Yang reduced a poor tree into splinters. The look on her face was priceless and I burned it into my memory. Of course she also tried to pummel me for scaring her so much…

We finally stopped at a old and creepy house that sent shivers down my spine. I got the terrible, terrible feeling that we were being watched and I activated my Semblance, just to be safe.

It was much weaker than normal.

I learned that my Semblance was a lot like Aura, actually. The more I used it the higher the capacity for power would get, but that also meant the more I abused it the weaker it would get till I had time to recharge.

Keeping Yang's vitality up was surprisingly taxing, and I was just below 50% of my full reserves, with both my Aura and my Semblance.

"Finally, were here. Thanks Ian," Yang smiled at me gratefully and I modestly rubbed the back of my head. Anything was worth it to see my friends smile.

She let go of the wagons handle and started walking towards the barn while I stood by Ruby.

I looked down at her and smiled.

She was cute when she was sleeping.

This forest unsettled me though.

It was dark and ominous, and it made my hair stick up on its end.

Then I heard Yang scream.

I whipped my head up and was greeted by the sight of Yang running towards me and Ruby.

Behind her were 3 Beowolves and they looked ready to kill.

Without hesitation I dashed toward Yang and put up my hands to form a shield of dark energy. Yang passed right through it but the Beowolves crashed against my barrier, trying to break it.

It was putting a huge strain on my powers but I pushed through the pain.

"Yang, come over here, let me charge-"

I didn't have to say anymore as she activated Ember Celica and rushed to my side. It sucked out a terrifying amount of energy, simultaneously maintaining the barrier and charging up Yang's weapon, but I did it.

I gritted my next words out.

"Go."

I let down the barrier and collapsed to the ground as Yang burst forward with a punch straight to the biggest Beowolf's stomach, sending it flying into the abandoned barn. It completely destroyed the supports and the entire building fell down on top of the monster. The remaining two, unhindered, pounced at Yang, who avoided their attack with a backflip.

One slashed at her body and she ducked under the attack before landing a devastating uppercut right on the beast chin with enough force to lift it off the ground and towards the wreckage. The other snarled and launched forward with another attack. Yang parried with her gauntlets and delivered a vicious shot gun aided hook to the Grimms snout, and followed that up with a series of fast punches. It collapsed and she finished it off by crushing it skull.

While she did that the other one recovered. I forced myself on my feet and limped toward the fight. Yang was starting to lose energy and she started receiving some blows. Thankfully her Aura protected her but at this rate…

Yang was distracting it so I used the rest of my remaining strength to form a dark ball of energy and dashed toward the Beowolf's back. It had no time to react as the ball slowly sunk into its flesh and it could only give out a mangled scream as I detonated it with explosive force, sending its corpse flying over Yang with a giant hole in its center.

I gave a tired smile to Yang, who looked horrified.

I was confused till a huge gash was cut through my back.

I fell down and darkness claimed me.

 **Yang POV**

Something snapped within her as she saw Ian fall to the ground, blood spurting from his wound.

 _'I am not gonna lose my friend because of my stupidity!'_

Her Semblance burst, flooding her body with power.

But she had only one thought in mind.

Kill.

She leaped over her fallen friend and caught the blow that would have finished off her friend.

She flipped the monster over and slammed it into the ground. It had no time to react when with one punch Yang shattered its claws. His other set followed suit.

Then she raised her right hand up and called on the full power her Semblance.

She punched straight through its stomach, and the ground shook.

The threat gone she hurriedly went to Ian's side and checked his pulse.

Thankfully it was faint, but still there.

Yang picked him up and put him in the wagon next to Ruby.

"Yang we are going to have to have a talk."

She haas never been so glad to see her uncle.

* * *

 **Well that was a doozy. Read and Review.**

 **Do you like Ian Azure? My fight scenes? My story? Please tell me!**

 **Also I am having trouble coming up with names for Ian's attacks. Leave a suggestion and it might make it into my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 days later**

Uhh, my back was killing me.

I sat up and looked around, trying to figure out where I was.

A few plastic tubes were stuck into the sensitive, veiny parts of my body, pumping in blood. I seemed to be in a hospital room, and large windows gave me a great view of Vale. It seemed to be nighttime, and I spotted Veronica sleeping on a recliner beside me.

I looked down and also saw Ruby laying by my bedside, sitting on a chair. She seemed to be fast asleep.

Why was I here?

Oh right.

' _A huge gash was cut through my back. I fell down and darkness claimed me.'_

That Beowolf, I was stupid and looking for a thrill. At least Ruby is-

Oh shit.

Where's Yang?

Adrenaline started to flow through me and the tubes suddenly stopped pumping blood. The monitor I was connected to beeped quickly, and it was all I needed to hear to know that I needed to calm down.

But where was Yang? Ruby was here with me safe and sound, thank the gods, but where was Yang?

I calmed down and picked the situation apart rationally.

I was alive, which seemed that someone saved me and Ruby from the Beowolf.

Yang was the only other one with us so it seemed rational that she was the one to do so.

And as I looked down at Ruby I saw that she had a very peaceful look on her face. Ruby was always the one to where her heart on a sleeve, and that extended to when she was asleep.

If anything had happened to Yang then she would be at her sister's side not mine. I knew Ruby cared for me but she had known her sister all her life, she would be by her. If Yang had been _killed_ then Ruby would no doubt be having a nightmare, and not look so peaceful.

This was a huge wakeup call.

Remnant was _dangerous_ as all hell. We were lucky this time, but Beowolf's were the slime of all Grimm.

If Ruby, Yang, and myself wanted to become Hunters then we will have to step up our game.

I'll ask Veronica to compile a rigorous training schedule later.

But first, (yawn) I need to get some rest.

 **The next morning**

Yang was having a really, really bad day.

She nearly got Ruby and her (Ruby's, not Yang's) best friend killed because she wanted to find out what happened to her lost mother.

Her mission nearly killed the people closest to her.

She promised that her search would never control her like that again.

She (predictably) got chewed out by her father and uncle Qrow.

Now she was sitting in the lobby, waiting for Ian to be cleared from the hospital.

She felt terrible for taking advantage of his good nature to help her out and felt a stab of guilt as she remembered the attack.

Ruby was up there, alongside her friend, ready to comfort him when he got up.

They were two peas in a pod, those two.

She remembered how Ms. Sugar had told her about Ian's murder of his mother's killer.

Initially she didn't believe her. She just couldn't imagine sweet, kind, innocent little Ian being so heartless and sadistic. But as she thought about it more and more it actually made sense.

Ian's goal had always been to 'annihilate' the Grimm, compared to her sister's desire to protect people. Essentially they were the same thing, but it was the way they thought about it that mattered.

But the biggest thing that made her consider if Ian was capable of such a thing was when she took Ian's good nature to its logical extreme.

Ian was extremely attached to the people he cared about. That showed in the great lengths he went to help them out, like when she asked for his help or when he vehemently lashed out on people who mocked Veronica.

If one of those people was taken away from him forever…

She had no doubt that he would do the same thing again.

' _Lucky for us he's a good guy. Even if he would be a awesome bad guy along with his Semblance, cause dark equals Grimm equals evil...'_

She quickly shook the thought from her head.

Ruby had gotten up and was now patiently waiting for her best friend to wake up.

' _I'm totally gonna chew him out for this later!'_

What was he and Yang thinking? They just went out to do heroic things without her!

Well technically she was there but she was asleep so it didn't count!

Seriously him and Yang got to be big heroes and fight three Beowolves while she just laid in a wagon.

How is that fair!

Though…

Ian did get hurt, and they didn't want to fight, only doing so to protect themselves.

' _And me'_ she thought, and her mood brightened considerably remembering that fact

She softly stroked Ian's hair with a smile as he slept.

' _Thanks Ian. I'm lucky to have someone like you as my friend."_

I was currently floating in a endless void.

It was kinda scary, and I already tried slapping myself to no avail.

Suddenly a darker, almost goth-like clone of myself appeared right in front of my face and I screamed. Can you blame me that's creepy as hell!

"Oh man how did I get such a wimp as my vessel?" Goth me stated lamentingly.

I took offense.

"What the hell do you mean dipshit. I'm plenty brave and I'm pretty strong too. I spar with Yang, so don't go questioning me weird goth me."

Said weird goth me blew a tuft of his raven hair away from his eyes and put a hand on his hips.

"Man a wimp and a brat. What did I do to deserve this?' the guy asked the world in a faux-desperate tone and I grumbled in annoyance.

"So what are you huh? I suppose you're the guy who sent me to this world but you wont answer my questions straight and speak in riddles till my one true ultimate destiny comes to fruition and you either fight by me or get your ass royally kicked by the designated chosen one?" I asked dead serious. All of my knowledge reading fictional stories pointed to this conclusion.

Goth me gave me a genuine laugh.

"Okay you might be a brat but at least you're kind of funny. In reality no I am actually just a Grimm that was oh so rudely sealed into your family's, the Azure's mind you, bloodline. I'm not the bringer of the end times or anything, but I can cause a decent amount of havoc."

He gave me a smile that really didn't fit with what he just told me.

"I am kind of the reason your Semblance is so badass, no need to thank me. Personally before you ask, I think the reason for you being here is a cosmic fluke. A god probably sneezed."

Well that was underwhelming.

"Well, uh, thanks I guess. So are we gonna have some epic fight if you ever get out?"

"Probably. But your minds pretty comfy, from my experience at least. Most of the time I'm stuck in some kind of jail cell, but your mind is like a condo."

Sure enough a condo popped into existence around us.

"A nice perk but I spend most of my time taking a spectator seat through your life. Pretty interesting. I'm still gonna kill you and everything you love if I get out but I think you are already my favorite seal. I'll make your deaths quick."

My blood boiled over at Goths statement.

"If you even think of touching those precious to me there is _nothing_ in this world that can protect you from me."

Goth gave me a contemplating look, and put his hands on his chin, thinking.

"Perhaps. In that case I will give you nightmares."

He walked closer to me and put his hands on my cheek. I stiffened.

And then he changed right in front of my eyes.

Nothing could prepare me for what he did.

Then I was staring at Ruby with empty bleeding eyes sockets, her throat slit from ear to ear, her…

 _Gugh._

No, no this was too much!

"Why didn't you protect me Ian." It spoke in Ruby's voice, so sad, as if I betrayed her somehow.

"I trusted you and you led me to my death. Why?"

Tears started flowing from my eyes and Goths cruel transformation, though you might have not noticed since it was mixing with the blood.

It was something that you cannot describe in full, the way I felt. Seeing what could happen to Ruby, because of me.

I would never, ever let that happen to Ruby.

No way, there's no way that will happen! I'll protect her no matter what!

As if responding to my thoughts the scene changed again, this time to me standing above a bruised and bloody Yang. I tried to stand but something was holding me back and I could only watch.

"I'm sorry Yang," other me said. "I am so, so sorry."

His tendrils flew out and wrapped around Yang, bringing her to standing position. He levitated slightly to meet her height.

What was he doing it almost seemed like…

No, no, NO, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!

No this isn't happening, I would never, ever…

The other guy ripped off her arm.

That scream.

He had looked apprehensive at first but then he started gaining momentum as he stabbed Yang over and over and over and over and over and and over.

My wicked smile crossed his face and he laughed my laugh.

And I was terrified.

He then cloaked his hand in our Semblance and…

 _Ripped Yang's heart out._

She disappeared and Veronica appeared, tied and gagged to a chair.

The last thing I heard was my own evil laughter as I started to wake up.

"-ake -p i-n"

What was that?

"W-ke up Ian"

Wait a second that's.

"Wake up Ian!"

My eyes snapped open.

I tried to breathe but all that came out where sobs.

I felt someone wrap their arms around my head to cradle me.

"It alright Ian everything's alright, you're okay."

"Ru-Ruby?"

"It was just a nightmare, I'm here for you."

It was just, a nightmare.

"Its okay now, it all okay."

 **3 Years Later, Age 12**

I was sitting on my bed, lovingly cleaning my Twin Blades Des and Niw. I was content, completely at at peace.

It was nice.

When I was done I walked into the kitchen to get some toast with red sap, my favorite snack.

I was starting to get bored and I didn't know what to do.

' _ **Hey let me get in control. I promise leave you to a interesting sight.'**_

My serenity was shattered when Goth opened his mouth, figuratively speaking of course.

The bastard had found a way to bother me even when I wasn't asleep.

' _ **Is that really how you want to talk about the powerful Grimm inside of you? I'll make your life a living hell.'**_

I sighed and sat on the floor, cross legged.

I found out that one of the few ways to banish Goths presence from my mind was to meditate. I didn't mind, meditating was a good habit and my mind was always much clearer after doing so.

Usually I kept Goths presence firmly in the dream world. Fortunately he didn't mind rape me like he did 3 years ago ever again but I was still wary.

Goth actually let a few things split about my powers over the years and the terms of his imprisonment, probably accidentally.

Goth had no real power in my mind. What he could do was sway my emotions in a specific way, kind of like a nudge in what direction he wanted. He took advantage of my fear that I would have gotten Ruby hurt to manipulate me. Since then I took a huge leap in mental fortitude to make sure that he was only a minor annoyance.

He also let it slip that my mother, his previous seal, was a unique case regarding her keeping him sealed. She had no special abilities and didn't inherit the Grimm like qualities my family was apparently known for, and was in fact a pretty ordinary woman, not that I didn't know that already.

What she made up from her lack of talent was her sheer mental strength.

Goth said that in all the time he was sealed inside her they only interacted once, and that was just to let his presence known.

Which brings us to the next fact, the transfer of seals.

If any of the people Goth was imprisoned in died, including myself, he would be released.

So his spirit was passed down throughout the generations, being resealed in the first born child of his previous seal, explaining why he was inside my head.

At least I got some clarity in the situation.

Once I was done with the meditation I decided to go into the city, find something interesting to do.

TV lost a lot of its charm when your regular everyday life was extraordinary.

I already had a full stock of Dust, Des and Niw we're in good condition, and Ruby and Yang were out of the city.

Hey maybe I could start a fight, that would be interesting.

I sat on a park bench as in thought. It was just so boring!

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to meet a rather suspicious looking man..

"Kid follow me."

Well this could certainly lead somewhere.

Most likely this guy was a criminal, and he might be asking me to join his operations. I don't know why but I went along with it anyway, following the man in a alleyway.

"Okay kid so here's the deal. I know your training to be one of those Hunters, I get it, but you're also bad. I want you to help my boys ,uh, _escort_ a young lady. You got that? There's some cash in it for you."

Oh cool I get to bust a kidnapping. I make some pretty good choices do I not?

"Money? Yay then I can get that new game for my Scroll."

Truth is I don't even own a Scroll, but they don't know that.

The man laughed, obviously delighted that he "tricked" me.

"Okay kid here you go."

He handed me a stack of Lien.

I quickly scanned them all and smiled.

I sat in the back of the van with some scum.

They informed me that we would be kidnapping a girl by the name of Shantae.

The men alongside me were afraid and for good reason, I just finished strangling one of their guys into unconsciousness for insulting me.

I had to make a point to them after all.

So this Shantae girl, from what these thugs are telling me, is a Huntress in training that goes to Signal just like me. She was Yang's age in fact. Ill have to ask later if they ever met.

The van stopped and I gave a icy death glare that froze the thugs in their seats. We agreed that since they were obviously suspicious I would be doing the actual kidnapping part.

Hopefully I could convince Shantae to come with me so I could apprehend whoever is the leader of these goons.

I got out the car and strolled over to "Old Mimics Antique Shop".

Mimic was Shantae's guardian brought upon by very similar circumstances to my own.

The little bell ringed as I walked in and a old white bearded man adjusted his spectacles to look in my direction intently but softened when he saw that I was only a child.

"Oh hello young boy. What can I do for you?"

I like this old man. He seemed kind.

I glanced around his dusty store, filled with various things from Remnants passed, like rotting old tomes, out of date weapons (I say that in the best possible way), and other oddities. My eyes rested on the books and I was at their side in a instant, glancing over the titles to find something that might be useful. I spotted a bunch of books written by faunus authors, some journals about life outside of the 4 kingdoms and even a book about rare specialized weapons of the past!

I grabbed them all and brought them over to the counter where Mimic was waiting and took out the Lien the thug gave me.

"Oh you are well read. That's great, not many kids are these days" Mimic spoke with an approving tone.

"Thank you sir. I plan on becoming a Huntsman, and it help to know about how the world works. I figure that the more I know the better a Huntsman I can become."

The old man chortled.

"Oh so you go to Signal? So does my niece. In fact I myself used to be quite the Huntsman back in my day."

We'll I didn't know that. My respect for the man grew.

"Oh your niece? Whats her name, maybe I know her."

Mimic shook his head.

"No she is your senior. Though I am sure she would like to meet you. Shantae!" he yelled upstairs, and I heard a thump before a girl started walking down the stairs.

To put it short she was beautiful.

She had mocha colored skin and purple (Purple!) hair styled in a ponytail and wore some ripped blue jeans and a red tank top.

She also had a golden headband that I would bet was an antique that Mimic dug up.

She gave me a timid smile and looked nervously at Mimic who gestured at me with is eyes, and Shantae put her eyes back on me.

"Uh hello, how may I help you."

I gave her a wicked smile.

I pulled Shantae roughly toward the man who "hired" me.

"We got her boss. So am I gonna meet whoever hired you."

The man looked at me suspiciously.

"Well you seem like you could be a asset. Perhaps you can meet Risky Boots later."

Later.

Oh so I'm gonna have to kick their ass's now and find this so called Risky Boots later.

I'm okay with that.

I summoned a bunch of mini balls of energy in the sky, out of the thugs sight.

This was a great technique for clearing out a crowd.

My Starry Night Sky.

My eyes flashed purple and I rained down my attack.

I caught them all completely off guard and I used the distraction to cut Shantae's binds with Niw and drew Des before launching into the fray. I slashed Des across the leader's chest and he had no time to react as I repeated a the actions till his Aura whittled down to nothing and smashed Des's handle against the man's skull, knocking him out. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Shauntal dash toward another thug and punch him straight through a wall before wrapping her ponytail around another goons neck to choke him into unconsciousness.

I shot another Starry Night Sky to get our remaining 5 opponents off guard before shooting out my tendrils to wrap around one's legs. He screamed like a baby when I pulled him toward me and kicked him hard in the back of the neck, knocking him out. I nodded to Shantae and she nodded back in understanding. We discussed a few tactics for when this devolved into a brawl. I put up a Nightguard, what I called my barrier technique, to protect us from the spray of bullets the thugs were shooting at us and Shantae took out her Scimitar.

I grabbed her shoulder to power her up and could only watch in awe as in less than 5 seconds she effortlessly took down our remaining opponents. Really she didn't even need my help.

I walked over to each of our fallen foes to destroy their weapons and pat them down for any cash.

"Hey I'm a opportunist!" I defended when I saw Shantae give me a questioning look.

"It doesn't count as stealing if you're doing it to criminals!"

"I am pretty sure it still does, but I'll let it slide" she said with good humor.

Shantae walked over to me and stuck out her hand.

I clasped it in mine and gave her a handshake.

"If you're ever in trouble you can call me Shantae. I'll have your back."

Shantae gave me a warm smile.

"Thanks. I think this might be the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

 **This was a really fun chapter to write!**

 **I hope some of you will recognize Shantae, Mimic, and Risky Boots from a wonderful game series.**

 **Oh right. The first person to answer this question gets to ask me some questions about RWBIY till I post my next chapter, which will be longer than this one. I'll give you guys five.**

 **Okay the question is: Who will be on Shantae's team at Beacon?**

 **Thanks for reading, and please review.**


End file.
